A Return to Normalcy
by FanFicZareefe
Summary: Why Does He Have to Have Her Eyes sequel. This picks up almost right where the first one left off please read it . Hermione tries to makes things go back to normal; will it happen? Mostly SS/HG...until the end just a heads up
1. Paces, Kisses, and Promises

A/N: Ok, so a redo of the sequel…debating if I should continue it. Thoughts? Let me know in a **REVIEW** and vote in the poll I created in my profile!

A/N2: Character thoughts are always italicized.

A/N3: Yes, the first part of this chapter is the same as the original chapter 1, however, changes were made at the end and made longer.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Hermione paced in the room she shared with Ginny. _What the bloody hell just happened? I have one moment of weakness and I let Sev…Professor Snape take me just like that? _She chewed her nails as she paced. _Sure, he's a brilliant man; and I've imagined things on more than one occasion…but Hermione, get a grip! Nothing can happen any more between us. Never._ She nodded her head in agreement with herself.

The Order meeting had ended a while ago; it was the middle of the night now. Everyone else in the house was asleep. Her purple, terrycloth robe kept her warm over a thermal t-shirt and jersey knit pant. She remained bare foot so she wouldn't be too loud while movie around.

_He's a professor. He's Snape. Nothing can ever happen…again…no matter what._ Nodding to herself again, she sighed and headed to the kitchen. _Some warm milk should help me sleep._ Hermione listened closely to reassure herself that all was clear. She hugged the wall as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. _It can't happen…it can't happen…CANNOT!_ She repeated this in her head as a chant, a constant reminder.

Hermione peaked into the kitchen to make sure she would be alone. Relief washed over her as she noticed no one else in the room. She walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, pulled out the milk, and moved to the counter. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured the milk so the glass was half full. She warmed the milk in a microwave that Mr. Weasley had found most amusing and had to bring along to #12. Feeling more rebellious, she took a seat on the counter next to the milk jug. _Yes, this should be the extent of my rebellious behavior._

She took the final sip of her milk, washed the glass, and headed back up to her room. However, she got sidetracked. A light was on in a room down the hall from the stairs. _I could have sworn no one else was awake when I came down here._ Her immediate reaction, pull out her wand. She, Harry, and Ron have grown accustomed to carrying their wands around everywhere they go.

Hermione tried to creep quietly to the occupied room. She held her breath as she tried to peak inside. She didn't see anyone. She tightened her grip on her wand as she pushed the door open to work her way inside.

From behind the door, a firm hand caught her wrist. Hermione's eyes travelled the length of the black clad arm to meet the icy eyes of Severus. The moment their eyes met, his expression softened and his grip released. Hermione swallowed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hermione, still awake at this hour?" Severus' tone held no emotion.

"I was just heading back up to bed, Professor." _Yes, calling him Professor is the best way to achieve normalcy again._

"Back to the formalities? Why?" There, finally, a hint of emotion…sadness.

How did Hermione want to explain this? She had to return things to normal…for sanity's sake.

"I…I think it's the best thing, Professor. After all, we both know, nothing can happen beyond these walls. If things were to carry over to Hogwarts, nothing but trouble can happen. I am a student; you are my professor." _That's enough, Hermione, don't babble. Less is more!_ She started back towards the door, but the door shut before she could exit the room.

"We're still contained here, within these walls."

Hermione tried to think of something, anything, to avoid the heartbreak and difficulties that were sure to arise from this and the previous encounter. _Think, Hermione!_

Hermione's pulse quickened. She really had planned to return the relationship back to normal. She would be content to just being an "insufferable know-it-all." But her body was telling her something completely different. She never allowed herself to let go of her insecurities…well, not until…

"Hermione," Severus snapped Hermione's thoughts back to the current situation. He was in front of her, stroking her cheek. "Hermione, if you do not wish to do anything, we don't have to."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. Was this what she wanted? Could she truly move passed this and continue as if nothing had happened once they return to Hogwarts?

"I can't, Professor." Her eyes met his; she forced the tears to stay at bay so she would appear strong. "Believe me, it's not that there's a lack of physical attraction. It's just that…I prefer there to be as little complications while at school. There's enough going on normally…this would just be…" She wanted to say stress, baggage, unwelcome distractions, but it would be cruel. Hermione did love him. She knew that now. But nothing could come of it while she was a student and he a professor.

"Then I suggest, Ms. Granger, that you return to your room. I must return to my home to keep up my charade. Good night." Snape's tone was cold. Hermione had hurt him deeper than she could imagine.

"Severus, please…I'm sorry. If only we didn't have to worry about the student/teacher relationship, things could be different. Perhaps, in a couple of years after I graduate, we can pick up where we've left off here." Hermione sounded hopeful. Would it be enough?

"Ms. Granger…" Snape trailed off. "Hermione." He spoke in a whisper now. "We'll see."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips to seal the promise. Upon completing the promise, she left the room, silently closing the door behind her. She heard something fragile, glass perhaps, smash against the wall and a loud sigh of loss.

_Damn it, Hermione…go back in there and just kiss him to bits!_ She silently scolded herself. But she couldn't move. Then she heard the strangest thing in the room.

"Obliviate!" Snape demanded inside the room.

_He used the memory charm on himself…_ Hermione quietly sobbed and then ran to her room. She would be the one left with the memory of the glorious night they had shared…and the promise of the ones to come.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Plea: _PLEASE_ review! They're my inspiration for writing and motivation to get the story moving again. (Plus, they make me smile.)

Reminder: follow me on twitter to stay updated on my progress (link in my profile)


	2. Tears, Books, and Nightmares

A/N: Oh my goodness! **Thank you all **for the reviews and adding the story to faves/alerts! Seriously, I was bursting with happiness. So here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would not have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I do not own _Harry Potter_, I do not make money from this. I am merely a fan)

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

'Is he really leaving me alone with this memory? I still can't believe he used the memory charm on himself.'

Hermione laid in bed with these unending thoughts always coming to the same conclusion—'I should have stayed and talked…and we could have worked this out.'

Tears welled up in her eyes…again.

'Stop crying, Hermione…no point; tears won't fix a bloody thing!' She silently scolded herself. 'There has to be something!'

With that last thought, she was back out of bed and silently running to the library. She silently looked at the books that lined the walls. Her fingers grazed over the leather bindings; the smell of parchment and ink filled the air. She grabbed a few books and sat down at the oak desk that took up the middle of the room. She poured over the books, determined to find a reversal charm, but in the back of her mind, she knew no such thing existed.

"The Engorgement Charm…_Incendio_…" Hermione grazed her fingers down the spells in the index. "Aha! _Obliviate_, page 311" She quickly shuffled through the pages to the desired location. She began to read.

_The Obliviate charm has no known reversals._

She slammed the book shut and opened the next book. With each new book she reached for, her hope diminished more and more.

As the sun rose, Hermione closed what felt like the 3,000th book. She rose to put the books back in their respective places and sat back down. With a heavy sigh, she blew out the two 3-wick candles, which were not burned almost completely. Sitting back, she rubbed her eyes and let a yawn escape.

"Guess it's really over." Hermione had to admit it out loud. Speaking it made it feel official. "It's over."

She heard footsteps of people as they rose from their sleep.

"Bloody hell! It's 7:30 already?" Hermione raced back to her room. Ginny was still sleeping, so Hermione snuggled back into bed.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

"_Severus, don't you remember me?" Hermione pleaded._

"_Sit down, you silly girl!" Snape demanded harshly._

_Hermione took her seat. As she looked around, she noticed she was in her first year potions class, but she was her normal age._

"_Today, we're brewing a potion to restore memories."_

"_But not such thing exists. I checked every resource!" Hermione's head swam with the absurdity of such a potion._

_Suddenly, she was in the Tri-Wizard tournament, fighting next to Harry against Voldemort. She threw curse after curse at him, Harry doing the same. But Hermione never used an unforgivable curse; Harry, on the other hand, threw all but the killing curse. Voldemort was strong…strong than Hermione thought he would be. Voldemort cast the __Expelliarmus against Hermione and quick followed it with the Avada Kedavra._ _Next thing she knew, she was somewhere dark and cold. A clammy hand held hers in a tight vice-like grip._ "_Hermione…please…I remember now." Severus sounded groggy, tired…and maybe even like he was crying._ _Hermione wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She couldn't feel anything; not her head, body…just the sensation of his hand in hers._ "_She's gone, Severus." Dumbledore's voice declared softly._

'_No! I'm here! I'm alive!" Hermione wanted to scream those words, but she couldn't even make a sound in her throat._

"_I remember…I love you." Severs ended the words with a kiss to her deathly cold lips and left._

"I'm here! I'm alive!" Hermione shouted. She was sitting up in her bed; cold sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Hermione, are you all right? That must have been one helluva dream." Ginny stared at her friend with wide, concerned eyes.

"Fine Ginny. Just a nightmare." Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow and plopped back down on her pillow.

"Hermione, tell me. You've never held anything from me before. What's with the tears?" Ginny moved to sit on Hermione's bed. She stroked the hair away from Hermione's clammy brow.

"Last night…" Hermione sniffled. "Snape used the memory charm on himself." Hermione watched for judgment to appear on Ginny's face, though Ginny never passed any sort of judgment on her before.

"Are you sure? Did you go back and check?" Ginny could see the pain in Hermione's eyes.

"I couldn't bear to open the door. I was so stunned when I heard him say that spell. I poured over countless books downstairs in the library last night…even though I know there's no way to reverse the spell. I have to accept that he will no longer remember what has happened." Hermione gained control of her breathing once more. Now, she sat up with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Okay, Hermione, there has to be more to the story. What happened?"

'Oh yeah…she doesn't know…might as well give her everything.' Hermione told Ginny what occurred without getting too graphic.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny pulled her friend into a hug. "That's awful! I can't believe he did that." They sat back apart. "Maybe it's not what you think though. Try talking to him."

"What should I say though? Do you remember the intense passion we shared last night?" Hermione was being ruthlessly pessimistic about the scenario. "I can't do it, Ginny." Hermione flung the covers off of her and swung her legs to the side.

'This is one way to return to normalcy, I suppose.' Hermione thought with a heavy, broken sigh. She stood and got ready for the day.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

A/N: I hope this was worth the wait. I know it is kind of short. I was thinking about doing some Snape POV, but it would not have worked directly within this chapter (too confusing I think). Should I include some SPOV in the future? I have some ideas…

Plea: READ and REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews really do keep authors writing and inspired.

Last note: follow me on twitter for updates, teasers, and everything else going on in my head concerning my story ideas (link in my profile).


	3. Feasts, Announcements, and Plans

A/N: Oh my goodness! **Thank you all **for the reviews and adding the story to faves/alerts and sticking with me! Seriously, I bust with happiness ever time. So here is the third chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would not have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I do not own _Harry Potter_, I do not make money from this. I am merely a fan)

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Things returned to how they have always been due to Professor Snape leaving headquarters. This allowed Hermione to have more time to ponder without being able to ask her questions to him directly.

Before they all realized it, it was time to go back to school. Hermione packed her belonging with anxious hands. How would things be at school now? Would she have a chance to get Severus alone? Things needed to be sorted out before school officially began, or else potions class would be extremely awkward. Hermione returned her attention to the task at hand and focused on the here and now.

Dinner the first evening back to Hogwarts went as usual…almost. There is a new DADA professor, Dolores Umbridge. She was clad in pink head to toe. She giggled as she gave her own start of term announcements. Hermione couldn't keep from glancing over to Snape. He looked positively disgusted with the new teacher as much as the students did. This did not bode well.

Umbridge ended her announcements with a high-pitched giggle.

"What does this mean?" Harry wondered.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione replied, "It means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

The feast continued. Hermione's mind hadn't stopped reeling since Harry mentioned that Umbridge was at his hearing.

Hermione half-listened to the conversation with her best friends but the majority of her thoughts were elsewhere. Hermione could not get the picture of Snape's expression when Umbridge was introduced out of her head. Not only had this brilliant and talented man been passed over for his desired position, again, but to have the ministry involved was even worse.

_Why would the ministry want to get involved now? And why DADA? Why someone who was against Harry?_

The there was the other issue on hand: Severus Snape.

_With the ministry so involved here now, there's no way he'll want to continue…if he remembers…_

There was no way around it, so Hermione went to Snape's office while the others lounges around Gryffindor. She had to get her answers but not be direct about it; after all, if he had done the spell to himself, he would take the questions completely the wrong way.

_So, Severus, jinx anyone lately?_ No.

_I was thinking about that memory again, Severus._ Possibly.

_Severus, can I speak with you for a moment about a personal matter?_ Closer.

Knock knock knock.

"Enter." Snape's stern voice beckoned from the room.

Gulp. _Here I go…_ Hermione slowly opened the door and entered the room. She made sure to securely close the door behind her so no one would unnoticeably enter. She took a shaky breath and began her questioning.

"Severus, I was wondering if we could catch up on…things." Hermione stammered.

Snape looked at her with a quizzical glance. _Bloody hell, he did…_

"What is this about, Hermione?"

_He called me Hermione…not Ms. Granger…that's a good sign._ She took another step forward.

"Severus, I wanted to ask you about the last night at…HQ." She avoided using anything that was too distinct about the location. She wanted to lead him into the discussion without being too obvious.

"Please, Hermione, take a seat." His expression softened as he directed her to the chair near his desk. As she sat, he reclined slightly in his. "So, what exactly is this about?"

She sighed; her heart was racing. _Why am I doing this?_

"Severus…about that night…I sort of heard something as I was leaving the library." Would he understand? If he was not jinxed, he would. If he was not jinxed, but did not want to continue the relationship, he would understand but would not admit to it. And if he was jinxed, well, she did not have a back-up plan. This was getting more difficult that she anticipated.

"What did you hear? There was almost always so much commotion what with the Weasleys and the others."

"It was later, while everyone else was asleep. I thought I heard someone cast the memory charm. Was there an intruder?"

He sat in silence a moment. Hermione wished now more than ever to be able to read his mind. Her hands were shaking in her lap. She kept her eyes locked on his. Hoping she would get an answer…preferably the answer she was hoping for. Furthermore, if it was, what were they going to do about it?

"There was indeed an intruder of sorts…" He trailed off at the end like he always does…with that smug look. "Kreecher had heard things he should not have. Events that had taken place in the room moments before his unexpected entrance."

Hermione followed what he was saying intently. _Kreecher was there? He saw or at least heard me and Severus in the library?_

"Um, Severus…you mean to say that you still remember?" There was hope in her heart.

All Severus did was smile and give a small nod. At this Hermione let out a breath of air she felt she had been holding since then. She hoped her smile wasn't too big that it would scare her new favorite teacher. But now, back to reality.

"So, I guess we're back to the question of what to do now." Hermione's smile faded as she ran through all the logical possibilities.

"I'll admit, it will be tricky if we continue this here at school." His lips formed a straight line. Hermione could tell he was trying to come to a logical, yet happy, solution. Could they really continue this relationship at school? Under everyone's noses? Ginny knew everything though…she could be a sort of accomplice. An accomplice on Hermione's side would be beneficial.

"When do you have a free period, Hermione?"

"Lunch and at three o'clock." She did not load up on classes as she had in the past. She had already surpassed some of the others in her year.

"Very well. I assume you wish to enjoy your lunch period with your friends. How about you meet me here tomorrow at three o'clock then?"

Hermione would have skipped lunch with her friends for this, but she did not want to look suspicious already.

"Three o'clock it is then."

Just as that plan was sorted, there was a knock and a giggle at the door. Both Hermione and Severus knew who it was. Hermione took that as her cue to leave. She went to the door and opened it for the woman in head-to-toe pink.

"Thank you for your help, Professor." Hermione smiled at him but it faded when she walked passed Umbridge.

"Take care, Ms. Granger." He turned his attention to the hideous woman. "Now, Ms. Umbridge…"

Hermione was out of ear shot before their conversation continued.

_There has to be a way…we can keep this up. But with Umbridge here?_ Hermione would not let that hold them back…she was determined. With this determination, she headed back to Gryffindor to talk to Ginny.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

A/N: I hope this was worth the wait. Longest chapter yet though.

Plea: PLEASE READ and REVIEW! Reviews really do keep authors writing and inspired. (Reviews are love and make me smile.)

Last note: follow me on twitter for updates, teasers, and everything else going on in my head concerning my story ideas (link in my profile).


	4. Frustrations, Cloaks, and Ideas

A/N#1: I _desperately_ apologize for the wait for this chapter. _Major_ writer's block with this chapter.

A/N#2: Follow me on twitter to know what's going on and causes for delays, new ideas, teasers, etc. (link is in my profile).

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would not have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I do not own _Harry Potter_, I do not make money from this. I am merely a fan)

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Weeks passed. Students were preparing for their OWLs; all the teachers were doing their part to ensure the students' passing grades. All the teachers except for Umbridge. The woman was becoming the most hated professor in the castle, even more so than Professor Snape. How are they to pass their DADA OWL if they are taught only theory and no application? It was utter nonsense and the Ministry was obviously of no help.

Hermione was getting more and more frustrated with the woman in pink. She even went so far as to wish for Professor Lockhart to return, cursed or not. She would pace her room; listen to other students' ideas about how to rid the school of the hag.

"You already know what you want to do, Hermione. So just go to him and confide in him. He's brilliant and will have some insight." Ginny suggested. She was sitting on Hermione's bed, legs tucked under her. She watched Hermione run her fingers through her hair, pace some more, and changes in her expression. When Ginny suggested what Hermione was trying to avoid, Hermione stopped in her tracks in defeat. She knew Ginny was right. Ginny was not afraid to call things as she saw them.

"How do I do that without being interrogated or worse by Umbridge? She has her spies all over the castle…" Then the idea hit her like a bolt of lightening. "Back in a while Ginny…I have a plan!" Hermione ran out of the room, raced down the stairs, and landed in the common room.

"Oi, Hermione, where's the fire?" Ron snickered at her disheveled appearance.

"Amusing Ronald." She huffed and turned to Harry. "Harry, may I speak with you a moment?" Harry silently obliged and the trio moved to a corner of the room as it was important to keep others out of earshot.

"Harry…I need to borrow your invisibility cloak. I can't completely explain right now, but I have an idea that may help us solve our Umbridge problems. I just ask to borrow the cloak and that you trust me in this." Her eyes were filled with hope. If there was anyone who was more thrilled to find a way to be rid of Umbridge, it was Harry.

"Of course Hermione! Anything that you or anyone can do would be great. But, seriously, no hint as to what you're planning?" Harry's eyes lit up with hope.

"Sorry Harry; until I get this part sorted out, I will fill you in as much as possible…hopefully I have some news tonight."

Harry handed his cloak to Hermione. He kept it with him at all times these days. Making sure there were no witnesses, Hermione draped the cloak around her and headed out the portrait as other students walked in.

Moments later, she was practically gliding down the stairs to Snape's chambers. Upon arriving outside his door, Hermione caught her breath and slowly opened the door to the potions classroom. She was thankful he did not have a class now and headed to his office. She listened for a moment to make sure there was no one in there except for Snape. Once she was sure, she lightly knocked and waited. Unsure if he even heard the quiet knock, she did so again. The door swung open; Hermione saw Snape sitting at his desk, very involved in a book.

"Enter." He said without looking up.

Hermione entered the room, still cloaked. She wouldn't remove it until he closed the door.

"Well, enter already!" Snape looked up and saw no one there. "Hmph, bloody pranksters." And with a wave of his wand, he closed the door. Immediately after the door shut, Hermione lifted off the invisibility cloak.

"Professor." She greeted and startled him. "My apologies for using the method I did." She held the cloak in her arms.

"Oh, Ms. Granger," Snape smiled and waved his wand around the room. "A little muting spell, so no one will hear us. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Hermione?" Snape rose from his seat and offered her to sit down in the chair opposite his desk.

"I, that is, we need help. You know better than almost anyone what You-know-who is capable of, and Umbridge is not preparing us for the fights ahead. Is there a possible way of maybe forming some sort of extracurricular club like that dualing class that was attempted my second year?"

Snape thought a moment. He knew Umbridge was under orders not to teach anything practical. It made him happy that Hermione felt she could turn to him for this advice.

"I wasn't sure if you would even see me, Sir. We haven't had much time…alone since we've been here. I'm sorry." Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Why so formal, Hermione?" Snape asked, using her name again. He moved to kneel in front of her. "We're alone now…in a spell protected room…"

"Severus…" She knew she had a purpose to fulfill here. But it was true, they haven't been together alone since the first week of school. Not to say they haven't tried though.

"I will help you, Hermione." Severus answered simply. He was thanked with a passionate kiss from Hermione. He held either side of her face; she had her hands in his hair and allowed a little moan of pleasure to escape her throat. This sent Severus in a frenzy. He lifted her on to his desk, knocking over a few test tubes. He leaned against her, holding her close to him.

Hermione slipped off his billowy cloak and untucked his shirt. She slid her hands up his back. Severus took that as a cue to do the same as he allowed her to completely lead where this was going. He then began to glide his right hand along her left thigh, which was obviously exposed because of her skirt. Hermione began fiddling with his belt.

*knock knock knock*

Severus and Hermione paused.

"Professor Snape." Malfoy knocked again.

Hermione rushed to put the cloak back on. Snape threw on his cloak to cover up his undone appearance.

"Stay here," Severus winked at Hermione. He waved his wand to remove the charms and let Malfoy into the office.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

A/N: I hope this was worth the wait...

Plea: PLEASE READ and REVIEW! Reviews really do keep authors writing and inspired...and the cure to writer's block. (Reviews are love and make me smile.)


	5. Kisses, Control, and Plans

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

After Snape got rid of Malfoy, he re-enchanted the room with muting spells. Once he finished, Hermione removed the invisibility cloak. Snape followed suit, revealing his still undone appearance. Hermione, though she has seen him in less before, blushed. Perhaps it was because this relationship was so taboo; or perhaps it was having the relationship at school…but a the sudden rush of adrenaline kicked in and Hermione was kissing Snape once more.

In between kisses, Hermione remembered her purpose for coming to Snape in the first place.

"Sev.." kiss "er…" kiss "us…" kiss. She placed her hands gently on his chest. 'Ooo, that chest,' she thought.

"Yes, Hermione?" Severus smiled devilishly.

"Please, can we discuss business, first?" Hermione tried to restrain her own feelings of lust toward the man in front of her.

"As you wish."

Both of them straightened their appearance and resumed their proper seats.

"So here is what I recommend, Ms. Granger." Severus began to tell her his thoughts and ideas about the whole situation. He went into some details about how to go around Unbridge's spies.

"Of course! That's brilliant! Thank you, Professor." Hermione gave a smile of relief. She knew a dueling club of some sort would be the answer; Snape just gave her the finishing touches with how to go about it.

"So, Hermione, anything else I can do for you today?"

Hermione knew what he was referring to; and she knew that it would be risky…but she had needs too. And those needs needed to be taken care of. She walked over to Severus and straddled him while he sat in his grand chair.

Severus' hands were tangled in Hermione's hair in no time. Their kissing was more desperate this time. Clothing was being removed in a more feverish manner. Hermione was now propped up on the desk once more, no blouse, or panties…just her bra, skirt and knee-highs. Severus was left in his shirt and nothing more. Everything else was scattered around the room.

With confirmation from Hermione, Severus adjusted their positioning and was inside her seconds later. Hermione wrapped her legs around Severus as he thrust in her. His movements were fast but careful. He always kept Hermione's feelings in mind and would often concentrate on her expressions to make sure she was okay.

Hermione hung her head back and she reached behind her to grip the edge of the desk for support. She lightly bit her lower lip, trying to keep from making any sort of loud noise. Though she knew the room was under muting spells, it was still school and she was still concerned. However, this concern did not keep them from this need they both felt.

As much as Hermione tried to control herself, she released a squeal of delight as she climaxed. Severus smiled; the sound of her happiness made him achieve his own. Hermione was now holding on to Severus as if her life depended on it. He had his head buried in her hair.

As they enjoyed their moment, the clock tolled the hour, releasing the professor and student out of their trance like states. They quickly dressed, and Hermione was thankful for the mirror in his room. Had that not been available, she would have walked through the castle with sex hair.

Hermione walked up to Severus once more. "Thank you again for the advice, Severus."

"Anytime, Hermione," He soft brushed his fingers against her cheek. She leaned into his hand and kissed his palm. Severus removed the muting enchantment and Hermione took her leave.

Hermione returned to Gryffindor with the cloak on. She removed it to enter the common room though so she could give the Fat Lady the password.

Harry and Ron were sitting around, listening to the news on the radio. Hermione joined them, slightly self-conscious of what she had just done. As the news continued, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Sirius!" Harry leapt over to the fire. Ron and Hermione were soon next to him. Harry and Sirius had a quick discussion about the letter Harry had sent to Sirius regarding Umbridge. Sirius didn't really have any advice to offer just at that moment and had to cut the conversation short.

Hermione rose to her feet and walked over to the tall window. She watched the rain fall for a moment then spoke, "He's really out there, isn't he? If Umbridge refuses to teach us, we need someone who will…and can." She turned and looked at Harry. "Harry, you are the best one at defense. You can use the Patronus spell for goodness sakes. You know better than any of us what we're up against. You can teach us, Harry…and anyone else who wants to learn."

"Okay…but how do we work that out, Hermione?" Ronald asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Next visit to Hogsmead, we have a little gathering. We tell only those who we trust to come. More details can be revealed to them at the meeting."

"I think it's brilliant, Hermione!" Harry smiled. "And I'm flattered you would ask me to teach…why not you though?"

"Because, Harry, you have face him…people will learn to trust you again. They need to hear the truth from you." Hermione explained, now kneeling in front of Harry. "You're the best we have…not me."

"I think I actually agree with her on this one, mate." Ron patted Harry's back.

"Very well," Harry sighed. "Let's start planning then."

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

A/N #1: I sincerely apologize for the wait on this chapter. I got caught up in school and other stories have been coming to me.  
A/N #2: I don't see this story being much longer; I'm trying to stick semi-close to the plot of the movies (I don't have time to reread the books).  
A/N #3: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)


	6. Snape, Potter, and Fail

A/N: Thanks to Deathly Hallows part 2, I think my bout with writer's block is gone…I am DEEPLY sorry for the time it took me to post this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Later that evening, Hermione lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts drifted back to Severus. He was becoming so many things to Hermione, most importantly, he had become the man she could turn to for advice, comfort, and satisfaction.

The only thing that she wished for at this point was that he would begin to lower his guard and explain things about the Order and You-Know-Who. She began to suspect that she would never be the one to discover those secrets. They were too well protected in his mind.

She forced her thoughts away from Severus and focused on the idea of Harry teaching students. She hoped that the others will go to learn who Harry really is…that he's not a liar…and that he's actually very smart. Even Severus had admitted to it.

'Geez Hermione, stop thinking about Severus.' Hermione silently scolded herself.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

The next day, Hermione sat at the dining hall table, eating a muffin and reading a book. Harry and Ron, running late as usual, joined her. They quickly poured their juice and grabbed the last two remaining muffins and bacon before the serving plates disappeared.

During morning announcements, Dumbledore informed the school that Snape is otherwise preoccupied with personal matters and therefore a substitute will be taking over potions until his return.

Hermione tried to keep her reaction as controlled as possible and glanced up at Ginny. Ginny shot her friend a sympathetic look realizing Snape had not informed Hermione of this departure.

Hermione knew she should feel hurt, but emotions, even for the smartest person, cannot be controlled; they do as they wish, as it were. She returned her gaze to her book, but she was no longer reading it. She absentmindedly skimmed the pages and turning them at the appropriate time intervals.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Hermione had grown to love and anticipate Potions, however, with the reason no longer present, she lopped down the stairs to the classroom behind Harry and Ron. They entered the room and took their seats. An assignment was on the board; they were to simply read the assigned chapters and not cause the substitute any grief.

While the students read silently, the classroom door opened and a nauseating giggle echoed through the room.

"Professor Godlaski, please join me out in the hall a moment."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

Professor Godlaski crossed her arms and walked to the door. Umbridge stepped aside to allow her to come out to the hall and close the door. However, bits of their conversation leaked passed the door.

Several words could be distinguished among the muffle voices: Snape, Potter, fail.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged looks of question and concern. Something was going on at Hogwarts and it was not good.

Professor Godlaski walked back into the room and to the head of the class. She perched up against the desk

'Severus's desk…' Hermione noted. Then on a whim, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms…"

"Granger, ma'am."

"Ms. Granger, yes, what is it?"

"Are we going to make any of these potions while Professor Snape is gone?"

"No, there is no need. Study these pages diligently and you'll be able to pass your OWLs with no problems. After all, a theoretical knowledge base is best and safest in this environment." Professor Godlaski smiled widely at the class.

'Oh yeah, she's from the ministry too.' Hermione deduced. Once again, the trio exchanged knowing looks and returned their noses to their books.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

"So what are we to do about this class now?" Ron whined to Hermione and Harry as they got closer to the common room. "Is Harry supposed to teach us potions as well?"

"Snape will be back though…this is temporary." Harry confirmed. "Umbridge is still the one to worry about."

"Agreed. We just have to deal with this little…glitch for a while till he returns." Hermione tried to keep her voice steady.

Upon arriving in the common room, an owl flew in through the open window, dropped an envelope on Hermione's lap and left. She examined the object and her breath hitched in her throat.

"What's that?" Ron looked over at Hermione with curiosity.

"From a friend…not important right now." She placed the envelope in her school bag. She couldn't open it in front of them if it was from Severus.

"So tomorrow, we're going to Hogsmead…and we'll have the meeting there." Hermione began to explain the plan. "I've sent word to several students who will most likely also bring a friend. The main thing is that we rebuild your credibility Harry…get them to want to do this and help and fight."

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

"Hi." Hermione looked over the group of students who showed up. More than expected were huddled in the tavern. "You all know why we're here. We need a teacher…a proper teacher."

Hermione finished her little speech and then accusations and demands started coming from the students.

"Why should we listen to him?"

"How do we know what really happened?"

"If he could tell us how Cedric was killed..."

Harry's temper began to get to him and Hermione could tell he was trying not to completely lose it.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?"

'Oh thank you Luna!' Hermione sighed.

"Yes, I've seen it." Hermione confirmed to the group.

The rest of the meeting took a turn and they started discussing what they have seen Harry do. Perhaps his reputation wasn't as marred as they thought.

By the end of the day, Dumbledore's Army was started and plans to find a "classroom" started.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

A/N #1: Okay, so it is at this point that the story-line is no longer 100% canon…however, I will include details from the MOVIE (DADA, DA…)

A/N #2: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)


	7. Letters, OWLs, and Kisses

A/N: Thanks to Deathly Hallows part 2, I think my bout with writer's block is gone…

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Hermione sat alone in her room. It had been a week and a half and still no Severus. She reread the letter that arrived last week.

_Dearest,_

_I will return. I can tell you not to worry, but I know you will anyway. I cannot say more._

_Yours,_

_S_

He couldn't even say when he would be back. In the mean time, they were stuck with two minister professors.

"Damn." Hermione sighed as she folded the letter back up and taped it back to the back of her headboard so no one would see it.

She rushed to meet with Harry and Ron in the Room of Requirement to prepare for the DA's first session. Hermione had made some notes of how to go about starting the session…sort of like a lesson plan.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

The first DA session went really well, except poor Neville.

'Will he ever be able to hold his wand and cast a spell?' Hermione brainstormed some ideas about how to approach his technique. 'What if there comes a time when he'll have to stand up to hundreds of Death Eaters?' Hermione chuckled at the notion. 'Like that would ever happen.'

Hermione sat in the common room and read her homework chapters and then some. It was all she could do not to focus on Severus. She was also bound and determined to get Os in all of the examinations.

"Did you see how she was looking at Harry?"

"She's been looking at him like that for years! Why would it be so different now?"

Hermione overheard the Patil sisters gossiping. Who were they referring to? Obviously Harry. Hermione eavesdropped a little longer.

"It's just odd…"

"Why?"

"She's his best friend's sister!"

They carried the conversation up to their room and out of earshot. Hermione grinned.

'So, Ginny's feelings aren't as hidden as she things,' Hermione grinned and returned her concentration on her Ancient Runes book.

"Still studying?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I happen to care how I do on my OWLs, Ronald. You might like to give it a go." Hermione grinned at her best friends.

"Sure sure." Ron waved his hand and sat in front of the fire place where there was a nice fire roaring.

Harry sat on the couch with his DADA books. He skimmed the pages and studied the ones he was unsure of. The only book he didn't bother opening was the current DADA book. There was no way that anything from Umbridge would be beneficial.

Moments later, Ginny entered the room with a few other Gryffindor DA members. Hermione and Ron glanced up while Harry kept his nose in his books.

"Hi Harry." The whole group except Ginny greeted.

Ginny lowered her gaze and blushed.

"Hello," Harry looked up and did a double-take. "Hello, Ginny." He smiled at her. She lagged behind her friends who were already halfway to their rooms.

"May I?" Ginny motioned to the couch, signaling that she wanted to sit with him.

"Sure." Harry scooted over a bit more and she sat down.

"Don't say hi to your own brother or anything, Ginny." Ron joked with his sister.

"Hello Ron."

Hermione watched the exchange from her seat and smiled.

Moments later, an owl came in through the highest window of the room, dropped an envelope in Hermione's book, and left. Hermione quickly opened it and read it. It was short…shorter than the first one.

_Requirement_

_Yours,_

_S_

Hermione quietly folded the paper and stuck it in her book.

"I think I'm going to head to the library. See you lot later."

They said their 'see yas,' not bothering to ask if they could come along. No one else felt like studying.

Hermione walked the halls, seemingly aimlessly, until she reached her destination. Once the door appeared, she walked into the room that now contained mountains of stuff and shelves of books. A broken record played somewhere off in the distance.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione called out. She walked farther into the room, looking around at all of the objects. She was used to seeing it darker and full of DA necessities that this was almost overwhelming. Trying to find anything in here would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Over here, Ms. Granger." Snape's voice came from a few rows away.

Hermione walked to the location of his voice. She never thought she would be so happy and eager to find him and see him once again.

"Hello, Severus." Hermione smiled when she found him.

"Hello, Hermione." He returned her smile but then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's stomach began to knot.

"I'm afraid…this is where we have to end things, Hermione." Severus walked closer to her. "There are things happenings, and happening fast, that will certainly endanger you and Harry…and Weasley." Severus was now caressing Hermione's cheek.

"Aren't we already in danger? What more could there be?" Hermione tried to make light of the situation.

"As you know, I am a spy for Dumbledore. I have to spend a lot of time conducting Order business and Death Eater business. It's a longer story than I have time to tell right now."

"I thought we were doing just fine to work through that." Hermione raised her eyes to meet his.

Severus sighed and replied, "Perhaps…when this war is over we will give it the official go. But now, with Umbridge and my duties, I fear that I will have little time to spend with you. You need to focus on your OWLs anyways."

"Are you at least coming back to teach?"

"I am." Severus smiled. "Who's been teaching you in my stead?"

"Decima."

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head. "The ministry really has it out for this school." He opened his eyes to look upon her again. "Oh Hermione…my insufferable know-it-all…" He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I won't argue this time, Severus. I understand the timing and issues. The war is our number one priority." Hermione confirmed.

"By the way…how is that idea we talked about?"

"We're in full swing… Dumbledore's Army. That's what we named it."

"Fitting." Severus smiled. "I am still here for consults…but only consults until…" Severus was cut off but Hermione's lips this time.

The kiss was full of heat, love, anger, sadness, and desperation. Hermione ran her hands through his silky hair while he lifted her by her waist. They continued like that for a few minutes then broke apart breathlessly.

"I'll leave first." Hermione spoke up. She gave Severus one more hug and a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Before heading back to Gryffindor, she stopped in the girls' lavatory that Moaning Myrtle occupied.

"What's the matter, Grager?"

"Nothing…just…stress, Myrtle." Hermione splashed her face with water and patted her skin dry. She used a spell to clear her eyes of the redness that had developed. Once she was satisfied, she returned to Gryffindor.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

A/N #1: Okay, so I think this story is quickly coming to a end…unexpected, but that's the way it goes sometimes.

A/N #2: To keep up with my writing antics, follow me on twitter (listed as my homepage on my profile).

A/N #3: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)


	8. Classes, Absences, and Dreams

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Hermione put all of her focus into studying for her OWLs. She waited for the event that Umbridge and Decima spoke of as well.

Things seemed to quiet down for the most part; however, DA sessions were still being held regularly.

On a particular day, the DA all stood in a circle in the Room of Requirement, casting various spells on a Death Eater mannequin. Everyone had come a long way, even Fred and George, the oldest group members.

Hermione watched as member after member cast a perfect spell. However, it was Ginny who blew Hermione and everyone away with the _Reducto_ spell. The Weasley brothers stood proud around their baby sister, but it was Harry's attention she was waiting for. Hermione watched as Harry gave Ginny a warm, surprised smile. As she watched the exchange, she was happy that Ginny finally got Harry's attention, but it reminded her of what she had so recently lost.

Hermione noticed that Ginny tried to stay behind to talk to Harry, but Cho also stayed. She was looking at Cedric's picture, which was taped next to the original Order of the Phoenix. He smiled as camera flashes kept going off, threatening to blind him. Hermione left with everyone else, so she didn't get to see what happened next.

Hermione followed her fellow Gryffindors into the common room and sat next to Ron on the couch in front of a fire.

"Hey, Hermione! Check this out!" Ron handed her a copy of The Daily Prophet.

On the front page was a picture of Decima in Azkaban. Hermione read the article accompanying the picture.

"Decima tried using the Imperius Curse on…your father?"

"No doubt Umbridge's idea."

Just a few minutes later, Harry returned.

"Well?" Ron's eyes lit up at the hope of hearing something naughty.

"Well, we kissed…it was sort of wet." Harry made an awkward face the continued. "But nothing extraordinary happened."

"Have either of you finished our Potions assignment due later today?" Hermione changed the topic. Ron's eyes went wide, and he dashed off to complete it.

"I finished." Harry smiled smugly.

"So Harry, what did you think of Ginny's spell today?"

"She was brilliant. She kind of reminds me of you…smart, can hold her own…I'd love to see her take a swing at Malfoy." Harry smiled. They both chuckled at the memory of Hermione punching Draco during their third year.

Ron came back into the common room and rejoined his friends. He opened his book and worked on the assignment. He kept trying to get Hermione and Harry to answer the questions, but they reinforced that he would need to know this stuff for their OWLs.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Professor Snape was back and stood behind his desk, glaring at each student as they turned in their assignment. His glare hardened when Harry approached but significantly softened as Hermione walked forward.

Yes, class would be brutal on more than one level today.

Hermione positioned herself so her back was to Snape while she worked.

His presence was particularly distracting. Hermione had to constantly reread the instructions and make multiple visits to the supply cabinets. By the time Hermione did finish her potion, everyone else had already finished and left…even Ron.

"Miss Granger, you are not focused at all today." Snape commented as he checked her progress on her potion.

"Sorry, Professor. I'm just…distracted." Hermione refused to look into his eyes. If she were to look in them, all her composure was sure to be lost.

"Anything you wish to discuss, Miss Granger?"

"You know perfectly well, Severus…I'd just like to get this over with, so please, check my potion." Hermione requested as politely as possible.

Snape conceded and checked the cauldron. Without hesitation, he marked her score in his record book, and Hermione began to clean up her table.

"Hermione, you know this is for the best." Severus' voice echoed in the empty room.

"And why is that?" She turned to face him now, still near her table.

"Things are changing…my position in this war is dangerous and tricky. Events will take place that will alter our world, and you need someone who isn't caught in the middle."

"Could you be any more vague, Severus?" Hermione pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She was in no mood for riddles.

"I wish it wasn't like this, believe me. If things work out, we won't have to worry anymore. Just promise me something."

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Should anything happen to me…don't choose Weasley."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. She didn't like the way Severus was talking. Instead of responding, Hermione turned on her heel and left the classroom, arms still folded. She huffed and puffed her way back to Gryffindor. Too irritated to sit in the common room, she headed to her room.

"What happened?" Ginny had seen Hermione walk up the stairs and followed her.

"Snape." Hermione spoke. She shared with Ginny the latest occurrence.

"Maybe it is for the best…I mean, You-Know-Who will probably target certain people's loved ones. The less you're involved in his life right now, the better." Ginny comforted her friend.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

As months passed, Hermione noticed Severus absent from meals and other gatherings. He was absent a couple of times from class as well; this time, Umbridge oversaw the classes in his absence, and therefore, the class time was spent reading.

Absence is supposed to make the heart grow fonder…or so they say. However, Hermione put her focus elsewhere. Studying for her OWLs and helping Ron and Harry prepare were the main things, followed by the DA.

Umbridge was becoming more troublesome. She refused to give up on apprehending the DA members. Her constant presence everywhere was becoming overwhelming, even to the other professors.

There were time when Hermione wanted to run to Severus, but this was usually at night, when she tossed and turned in bed. When she wasn't thinking about him, she was dreaming about him. It was torture.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

A/N #1: Yeah, I know…it's sort of a filler chapter…sorry, but they're necessary sometimes.

A/N #2: To keep up with my writing antics, follow me on twitter (listed as my homepage on my profile).

A/N #3: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)


	9. Caught, OWLs, and Meetings

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Hermione rubbed the back of her hand. The time in detention writing lines were becoming too much that even she was starting to think cursing Umbridge would be well worth the punishment. Her interference with student affairs had reached an all time high.

A few weeks before the OWLs, the DA was all together in the Room of Requirement. People were working on various spells, ranging from stunning to casting patronus charms. The students laughed, cheered, and encouraged each other. However, the room began to rumble as though someone was bombing the castle. Everyone came to a complete standstill and looked at the entrance. A giggle could be heard and soon the door was blasted away.

In front of the whole DA, Umbridge stood, smiling. Draco stood next to her, holding a guilty looking Cho.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were taken to Dubledore's office for questioning in the presence of ministry members, including the minister.

Hermione silently scolded herself for following through with this idea to begin with. Why did she listen to Snape? Why did she trust him so whole-heartedly?

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

The events following the DA's disbandment were even more unbearable. The whole DA sat in the great hall, every evening, writing lines with Umbridge's special pens. This was a common way to spend evenings when the fifth years weren't studying for OWLs.

Hermione's thoughts often drifted while in detention. She thought about school, of course, but Snape, Dumbledore, the DA, the Order, Grawp, and trying to find a way to make it out of fifth year alive.

She spent her free time reading and talking with Ginny.

Since Harry had become preoccupied with Cho, Ginny had shown an interest in Neville. This surprise Hermione, though not completely…after all, they did attend the Yule Ball together during fourth year. Ginny also confessed to meeting with Neville to help him with his defensive magic even though the DA was no longer officially meeting.

Hermione wished she could be like Ginny…she wished she had the ability to move on…it had been months since Severus "officially broke up with" Hermione and she was still pining…

"Well, no more. I will not sit around and wait. Besides, he told me to move on…"

"You're hesitating, Hermione. What's up?"

"Just wishful thinking, Ginny. I think there's only one way that I would ever be able to move on…not seeing him every day…"

But Hermione could not foresee that happening until she graduated.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

Hermione wrote with great haste and ease. The questions on the OWL exam were exactly what she anticipated. One good thing came from al of the line-writing in detention: Her hand had built up the strength for all of this writing. She was nowhere near worn out.

Halfway through the examination period, a loud crashing from outside startled the whole student body in the testing room. Hermione pursed her lips with annoyance and continued writing. However, another crash and bag startled her and she smudged her writing. Just as she was about to get all frustrated and start over, the doors to the great hall opened and Fred and George flew in on their broomsticks, tossing fireworks all around. The rest of the student body found this amusing. But it wasn't until the twins sent a dragon after Umbridge that Hermione joined in the spirit of things.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Ah, Snape…"

Hermione's gaze went from sympathy towards Harry to surprise toward Snape. When he mentioned how Umbridge used _Veritaserum _on the students to get the information on the DA, so many thoughts ran through her head…but the main one right now was:

'Why isn't he doing anything?'

"He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry stuttered out. Snape's gaze flickered.

"What is he talking about, Severus?" Umbridge demanded.

"No idea." He glanced at Hermione before leaving. She saw understanding in his eyes, and she knew he would relay the vague message to the right people. Her heart fluttered in that knowledge but then she was brought back to the moment.

Umbridge was about to use the torture curse; Hermione would have none of that. Snape vowed to watch over Harry…Snape was not here to protest…so Hermione would have to.

"Tell her Harry or I will!" She proclaimed.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

_[A/N: I will not go through the rest of what happens in book/movie 5…so I am going to jump right to the end, just before they're leaving for summer holiday]_

Hermione couldn't find the words to comfort Harry. She could only hold him. He cried on her shoulder, claiming he was weak.

"Remember what Remus told you, Harry. You are not weak." Hermione stroked Harry's hair. "You are the strongest wizard I know, Harry…I've been saying that since first year. Even Snape knows it and that's why you anger him so." Hermione blushed at the little slip she just made, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"I've got to go see Dubledore…" Harry rose to his feet and left Gryffindor.

Hermione watched him with an aching heart. She began to feel something…something she repressed for the time being.

Snape's feelings towards Harry had seemed to shed a new light on the Boy Who Lived to Hermione. She decided to go see the potions master before the holiday.

"Severus…?"

"Come in, Hermione." Severus called from behind his closed office door. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to settle something, once and for all, before we students depart." Hermione stepped into the room and closed the door.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

A/N #1: Next chapter will probably be the last…

A/N #2: To keep up with my writing antics, follow me on twitter (listed as my homepage on my profile).

A/N #3: Begging for reviews because they are my inspiration...they fuel my urge to write...and they make me smile :)


	10. 9 Years Later

A/N: A BIG thank you to all of you who have followed this story. I know it was a long wait for chapters here and there, but you stuck with me and I am truly grateful! So here is the final chapter of the fic. Remember when Snape asked Hermione not to choose Ron? Well, that's b/c I never would have put them together, haha. So, here is my ending and the shippings I support on a regular basis (aside from HG/SS).

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

_-9 Years Later-_

Hermione stood before the grave markers. Harry stood beside her to her right. Ron stood to her left. They stood in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. Hermione took Harry's hand and gave it a tight squeeze to make sure he was still on the same plane. Luna came up to Ron and put her arm around his waist. Ginny joined her brother with Neville in tow.

One by one, the remaining Order and DA members were all gathered around the graves. Hermione's gaze constantly stayed on Snape's marker.

_Severus Snape_

_1960-1998_

_Headmaster and Professor_

_Faithful and True to the End_

Hermione knelt down and placed a Christmas wreath with small yellow roses on the grave. Her conversation with Severus at the end of fifth year now replayed in her head:

"_I'd like to settle something, once and for all, before we students depart." Hermione stepped into the room and closed the door. _

"_Yes?" Severus kept a blank expression on his face._

"_I can't help these…feelings, Severus. And I understand why we must not continue. However, I want you to know that I do love you. You are a brilliant wizard with a caring heart that I wish you would show to others…even Harry." Hermione's voice wavered slightly, but she continued. "Should things work out in our favor, I will be there. However…"_

"_Don't wait for me, Hermione. It is a fool's hope that anyone will make it out of this war alive. Live your life…fall in love…be happy." Severus approached her. "You are the smartest, wittiest, most stubborn young woman in your year…and possibly ever since Lily." He placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. "Things will change starting next year, but please don't let that change how you feel about me. I will always be faithful and true to you, Harry, and Dumbledore."_

Hermione shook her head and brought herself back to the present. Her eyes ran over the words on the marble slab in front of her.

_Severus Snape_

_1960-1998_

_Headmaster and Professor_

_Faithful and True to the End_

Harry conjured grave blankets for his parents. Ron put down a wreath and a box of Every-Flavor Beans, while Ginny produced a grave blanket, on Fred's. Luna and Neville adorned the other Order members' graves with wreaths as well.

When the snow began to fall, Neville and Ginny departed, saying they would see the others back at their house for Christmas dinner.

Ron and Luna left shortly after.

Harry and Hermione stayed a little longer and were soon the only ones left. Hermione took hold of Harry's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Harry…I meant to tell you sooner…"

"Yes, Love?"

"We're having another little boy." Hermione smiled up at Harry.

"That's marvelous, Hermione!" Harry swooped Hermione up into his arms and kissed her.

"What shall we name him? We've had a girl's name picked out this whole time…" Hermione was back on her feet and staring into Harry's eyes.

"I know just the name…" Harry kissed her again. "Albus Severus."

Harry learned the history of Severus and Hermione after Voldemort killed Severus. The memories contained in the tears startled Harry, but he was not judgmental about any of it. He accepted the fact that Hermione and Severus shared a love of another kind…Harry was in fact very much okay with the situation. He could hold nothing against Hermione or Severus after what they both had done.

"Harry…" Hermione sniffled and looked back at Severus' grave. Harry lifted his wand and conjured a grave blanket over Severus' grave…a blanket of yellow roses and white lilies.

"He was a brave and great man, Hermione. I wish I would have been able to see it when you did." Harry's eyes lowered as he remembered all of the memories he had seen. "But why didn't you ever tell any of us? Even me?"

"Would you have believed me back then?" Hermione gave her husband a smug smile.

"Probably not," he chuckled in return.

"Come on, James is probably starving; we should get to Ginny and Neville's." Hermione smiled.

Hermione and Harry took one last look at the gravesite with fondness in their hearts and tears streaming into their smiles.

HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…HG/SS… HG/SS…

A/N #1: I know, probably not the ending many people expected…but I'm a HP/HG shipper for the most part (except these few HG/SS stories). So **please**, don't flame me for this ending.

A/N #2: To keep up with my writing antics, follow me on twitter (listed as my homepage on my profile).


End file.
